Don't Jump
by shadowkaru15
Summary: -songfic- LightxL Will L end it all? Inspired by Tokio Hotel and my friend sachi
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Jump**

Hello, this is shadowie with another fanfiction, this time, a songfic, with is my favourite kind of fiction. Thanks to my dear sachi-chan who have supported me and correcting my grammatic error *hug* love ya 3!

The song is Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel, all credit to them ( I like this song a lot and I hope other will find it nice too^^)

Own: Nothing, expect my pen.

Warning!! BoyxBoy= yaoi (lightly) LightxL

Maybe a bit OOC, please excuse me -.-'

I hope you will enjoy reading this and when you have come do the end, you have a choice to make!

"thinking"

-talking (simple, right?)

So enjoy or die of boredness.

_On top of the roof_

_The air is so cold and so calm_

Light looked through the rain at the back of the detective, who was standing dangerously near the roof edge.

-Ryuzaki, what are you doing? It's dangerous! He took a step forward the other.

-Don't come near. The brown-eyed man stopped in the middle of his step, unsure if the other man had said anything at all, the rain making it hard to hear.

_I say you name in silence_

_You don't want to hear it right now_

-Ryuzaki. This time he whispered,he didn't want to upset the other.

-Light-kun, please go away. The black-haired man turned around so that Light could see his face. The Death Note owner saw in surprise that the genius had cried.

-Ryuzaki, the auburn-haired boy whispered again, tears starting to fall from him too.

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down_

Around him, he saw many lights switch on around the building they were standing on.

People were either getting ready to sleep or just relaxing after a long day.

The people who were going to sleep would propaply dream peaceful dreams.

But for the current Kira, it felt like he already was asleep, dreaming a nightmare.

_Each one a promise_

_of everything you never found_

The auburn-haired man felt like they had stood there on the roof for an hour, but knew that it could only have been 10 minutes since he stepped out in the rain.

Suddenly the detective spoke:

-I've found evidence that you are Kira. 100%

The brown-eyed man could almost feel how his heart sink.

-What will you do? He knew there was no use in denying it, everything in the black-haired mans eyes told him that he was finished.

They both stared into each others eyes, trying to read the others mind.

-I also know that you know my real name. The detective spread out his arm unexpectly and almost fell over the edge.

-Ryuzaki!

The detective straighted himself, safe for the moment:

-No need to worry, Light-kun, he said with fake sincere, I wont jump, he paused, yet.

-Ryuzaki, stop this!

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it through, don't jump_

-Why, so you can kill me later?

-Ryuzaki, this is crazy! Have you been drinking? The worried student took another step forward, but stopped 2 metres from the swaying detective, when the black-haired man hold up warning hand:

-Don't! Or I'll really jump.

-Ryuzaki! Please! Yes, he was begging, but there didn't seem to be any other way to make the sugar-addicted man not jump.

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you, don't jump_

-Why would you care? I know you are Kira, no need to fake your feelings.

The brown-eyed man felt a pain in his cheast when the panda-looking man accused him.

He was Kira and yes his greatest desire should be to see the sleepless detective dead, shouldn't it?

But, somewhere on their time together, he had fallen in love.

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please, don't jump_

-Ryuzaki, I know things haven't always been good between you and me, but still we had some good times, hadn't we?

The auburn-haired man tried to wipe away his tears and the raindrops that had fallen on his face, but didn't do such a good job.

-Hmpf, but all along, you were just trying to find out my real name.

-That's not true! The soaked student tried to make the detective understand him:

-Well maybe it was in the beginning, but... he stopped himself. This wasn't the time to pour his heart out. Now was the time to get his love safe..

_You open your eyes_

_But you can't remember what for_

The detective looked sadly at the auburn-haired man and started to talk, almost like he talked to himself:

-First when I met Light-kun, I had a felling that I knew he was Kira. Ever since our first meeting I also got the impression that he was different, that maybe he was equal to me.

_The snow will fall quietly_

_You just can't feel no more_

Suddenly the detectives gaze landed on Light:

-But do you know Light-kun? All this time I was investigating you, I hold a little hope that I for once would be wrong, that you wouldn't be the "bad" guy.

-I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, I... The black-haired man interrupted him:

-Don't, I already know what you would say, but I want to ask you one, well actually two questions before, the genius paused, I end this.

-You can't be serious, the brown-eyed man whispered unable to take his eyes away from the detective.

_Somewhere out there_

_you lost yourself in your pain_

-Don't worry, Light-kun, this won't take long.

-Don't do this Ryuzaki! Like hell, I don't even now why you are doing this!

-Then Light, can you promise not to kill me?

_You dream of the end_

_To start all over again_

-I, I, he hadn't expected that question. After a short moment of silence he sighed:

Even if I do, you won't believe me. And even if I let you go, you'll send me to death sentence.

-How do you know that?

-How can you prove me wrong? They both sighed and, but it was L who broke the silence this time:

-I wish we would have met in a different way.

The auburn-haired man drew a hand through his hair and gave the other a weak smile:

-Do you know how many times I've wished the same thing?

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true, don't jump_

-Why did you have to be Kira?

-Why did you have to be L?

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you, don't jump_

-Why did it have to come to this, why can't we co-operate? Light shouted, his voice blurry in the increasing rain. Why couldn't we be like every other boys, why do we have to kill each other? And why, his voice ended up in a whisper, did it have to be you?

-I'm sorry, Light-kun. The auburn-haired could swear that he heard pain in the others voice. But we both knew from the beginnig that it would come down to this.

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there_ _out of view_

_Please, don't jump, don't jump_

Yes, ever since Light had heard of L, he had known that he couldn't create his new world if he didn't kill the detective.

First, he had only felt hate toward the sugar-loving man, but the more time he spent in the others acompany, the more and more he started to like being with the other.

And now, on this destined day, he couldn't kill the person he should want dead the most. So why couldn't he write down the others name? The answer was simple, he had fallen in love.

_I don't know how long_

_I can hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long_

-Ryuzaki, please, I'm sure we can solve this somehow, just come down from the edge.

The black-haired man raised one eyebrow:

-Down as in jump?

-Don't joke with me! the current Kira shouted.

_Just take my hand_

_Give it a chance_

_Don't jump_

Why did it have to rain so much? The student tried to shake away the raindrops from his face, and then reached out one hand to the detective:

-Take my hand.

-Why, so you can kill me later?

-No, I promise.

-How can I trust you?

The auburn-haired boy sighed sadly, but didn't drop his outstreched hand:

-You can't, but at the same time, I can't know if you would send me to death either.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true, don't jump_

-Light, the detectives eyes softened, you know that can't happen. This is not a fairytale, it doesn't have to be a happy ending.

Deep inside, the Death Note owner knew that the detective was right.

Finally, he dropped his hand and looked down:

-So what do you suggest? And why do you make so much trouble, why not just throw me into prison? And what is your second question?

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you, don't jump_

_-_You might think this sound a bit melodramatic, but sadly this is the best solution I've come up with and, the black-eyed man swallowed, one of us has to die.

The top student felt his heart sink, but ever since he had found the detective on the roof, he had had the feeling that this would happened.

-And the other question?

The genius was silent for a moment, but smiled sadly and looked Light straight in his eyes:

-I've fallen in love with you. How about you?

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out of view_

_Please don't jump, don't jump_

The auburn-haired man gasped. His greatest desire and nighmare had just come alive. He sighed and walked up on the edge, two metres from where his love stood and turned around so he couldn't see the city under him.

-Then this is the best for both of us. He closed his eyes and whispered:

-I love you Lawliet, farewell.

_And if all that can't hold you back_

_Then I'll jump for you_

The last thing he heard was Ls desperate cry:

-Light!

Then everything went black.

_____________________________________

So, like it? Or dislike it? No flames thank you! if you don't like boyxboy, why did you read this story at all xD?

!! Okay, now, you have a choice, do you want Light to live or die? it's up to you, my dear reader! Send a comment of what you want, and I get enough reviews from people who want him to live, then you can wait for the next chapter to be up soon^^ So, press the little blue button and tell me your opinion.

3 Thank to everyone who took time and read this and to my dear Sachi-chan, you better read this *hug* thanks dear, you have a special place in my heart!


	2. Chapter 2

Show Me Love 

(the sequel to Don't Jump)

Okay, first, sorry for the long break between these two chapter, really sorry! Hope you can forgive me^^

And thanks for all the faves and commetns I got from the last chapter, I'm really surprised that so many people liked it^^

Also, thanks to my dear sachi-chan who have supported me and correcting my grammatic error *hug* love ya 3!

The song is Show Me Love by t.A.T.u. all credit to them ( I like this song a lot and I hope other will find it nice too^^)

Own: Nothing, expect my pen.

Warning!! BoyxBoy= yaoi (lightly) LightxL

Maybe a bit OOC, please excuse me -.-'

"thinking"

-talking (simple, right?)

So enjoy or die of boredness.

* * *

-Light? Light! Answer me dammit!

-Ryuzaki, calm down.

-No, like hell I will!

"I never thought L would swear. And why do I feel so sleepy?"

-Don't you dare die from me!

-Sir, please calm down.

-Calm down? He is fricking dying!

-Yes, he is in coma, but it's impressive that he is still alive after that fall.

-I don't care how impressive it is, if he doesn't wake up soon, he'll die!

The half dead Kira felt how someone shaked him.

-Light open your eyes! The detective tried to get some kind of response from the other, but when his actions were fruitless, he sank down on his knees, as if he had lost all his strenght.

-Ryuzaki there is nothing we can do. Soichiro put one hand on the detectives shoulder. Let's go and get you some dry clothes, it's no good if you too get sick.

-No, the black-haired man shaked his head. I'll stay.

The old man sighed:

-Ryuzaki, I'm worried about my sons condition too, but all I can do is pray and trust that the doctor will do his best.

-I'll stay, came the stubborn answer. Light's father shaked his head and muttered:

-I'll get you a change of clothes. With that, he left the room and the two geniuses alone.

When the black-eyed man heard the door shut close, he entwined one of his hands with one of the barely breathing boys.

The only sound that could be heard for a long time was the beep that indicated that the most wanted criminal in the world was still alive. But no one knew for how long.

-Light, please answer me.

"Wow, is he really begging?"

The auburn-haired man really wanted to answer, to open his eyes, to just give the other a sign that he was alive, but he just felt so... so away.

-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to die, please wake up.

The sugar-addicted sounded really helpless, so unlike that he usually was.

-Please wake up! The world greatest detective started to cry.

Light felt how wet tears dropped on his hand.

"Is he really crying over me? I can't believe it."

Suddenly, someone, probably a nurse, put on the radio in the room right next to them and a female voice was heard singing:

_This was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sounds_

"Damn, why do they have to put the radio on? And why, for Kiras sake, did it happen to be such a sappy song?"

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling_

_Tell me how you never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense?_

-Ligh, do you hear it? This song.

"Yes, I do, unfortunatly, I do."

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_there's no way to turn around_

-I remember when we heard it on the radio, the detective spoke softly, you told me it was one of the most sappy romantic songs you had ever heard.

Light wanted to smile, but he seemed to not have any control over his body, not even his lips.

_Staring at your photograph_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely I_

_Wish that you could show me love_

He wanted to answer, but his body didn't want to co-operate with him.

"And why am I still alive?"

-Hyuk, hyuk, I know you can hear me Light. Even thought the student had his eyes closed, he knew exactly what the Shinigami looked like. Creepy and dark, like the Death.

-Hyuk, hyuk, you should be dead now, wasn't that your plan? Sorry to dissappoint you.

The current Kira mentally frowned: "What is he talking about? Yes, my "plan was to fall 21 floors and end my life as a bloody pulp with people screaming around me."

The Death God laughed his creepy laugh again:

-Well, whatever you wanted that or not, I'll still be the one to take your life in the end, so I couldn't allow that, could I? But remember...

The hazel-eyed boy added the the rest of the line in his head: " You are not on my neither L's side" He knew that already, but didn't know if he should be happy or unhappy about his "second chance"

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Til you open the door_

Ryuk cackled:

-Well it was quite a show-off you made there, falling from such a high place. If I hadn't been there, you'd be dead by now.

"Thanks, that was kinda my plan, idiot."

-But you are a lucky bastard, or, he laughed, unlucky.

"Thanks Ryuk, you always know how to make me happy" thought the un-conscious man sarcastily.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Til I'm up off the floor_

L, who couldn't see the Death God, had no idea that Light wouldn't die.

-Light, you idiot! You shouldn't have done it! It should have been me! The detective didn't care if anyone heard him, all he wanted was that his love would wake up:

-I don't care if you are Kira, I'll still love you!

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Til it's inside my pores_

It was like something inside the Death Note owner clicked when he heard the others desperate cry.

" He really loves me?"

-Lawliet, he breathed out, not making more sound than a breath out.

Magically, the detective heard him and lifted his tear wet face.

-Light?

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_TilI I'm screaming for more_

With strenght Light thought he didn't have, he opened his eyes to look at the crying man. He made an effort to smile:

-Hey, missed me? Now his voice was a little bit more steady, but still weak, as his body.

-Light! The black-eyed man smiled relieved and hugged the finally awoke man.

_Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplace occurences_

_Chanses and surprises_

_Another state of consciousness_

-Thank God, I thought you would, would.. the detective sobbed, unable to, as he usually could, hold back his feelings.

-Ryuzaki. The hazel-eyed man didn't know which name he should use, so he chose the one he was most familiar with: I'm sorry.

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around_

The current Kira felt how tears started to fall from his own eyes, but regardless that, he said again:

-I'm sorry. The sugar-addicted man stared at him confused:

-Why? I was the one who made you jump!

-No, I thought it was the best for both of us if I, the auburn-haired man paused to find the right word, disappeared from this world. Because you said it yourself, we can't both live.

_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any senses_

A silence was drapped over the room, but then suddenly a door opened.

-Ryuzaki, I got some... Light! You are awake! The father dropped the clothes and rushed forward to hug the crying man. He mistook the tears for pain and quickly got up and rushed out to find some painkillers, leaving the two geniuses alone once again. The both men stared at the door with raised eyebrows:

-Is he always like that? the detective asked.

-Yep, you don't want to know how he was when Sayu broke her arm. Light said and almost smiled, but then remembered the situation and instead sighed.

_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up-stick_

_Played by fucking lunatics_

-Is this just one of your tricks, L?

-I could ask you the same question, Yagami Light. Did you plan to survive?

The Death Note owner tried to chuckle darkly, but coughed:

-Of course, I wanted to end up in a hospital bed, being half dead was just a bonus.

-It's not funny.

-I guess not.

It looked like black-haired man was back to normal.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Til you open the door_

But even if the panda-looking man was back to normal, it didn't mean that the situation was.

The Shinigami chuckled:

-Well Light, what are you going to do? Even a blind man would see that you're in love.

"And even a deaf man would want you do shut up." he really wasn't in the mood to listen to the apple-loving Death God

-I was lucky or, added the double-crossing man, unlucky.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Til I'm up off the floor_

Hm, the cake-loving man put his thumb against his lips.

- Interesting.

"And this is the man who just seconds ago was crying?"

-Ligh-kuns ability to calmly just sit there after barely surviving a over 25 m fall is impressive.

-Well, I would love to to jump around but, I just feel a bit, he paused and continued sarcastily: down.

The hazel-eyed man didn't really want to quarrel, but it was what he and the detective usually did and he welcomed the familiar feeling of irritation. Well, it was much better than the discussion they had earlier, at least.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Til it's inside my pores_

-So could you please excuse me, I'm feeling a bit exhausted. Leave please. The current Kira lay down and turned around so that he was facing the wall. He had no idea how to solve the Kira/L problem but he just didn't want to think about it right now.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Til I'm screaming for more_

-You're not getting away this easily, Light-kun. The laying man felt how the detective crawled up on the bed, but refused to change position or look at the other.

-Go away.

-Don't be juvenile, Light.

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

-You think I enjoy this? The Death Note owner couldn't stop himself. He stared angry at the detective who was looming over him. He continued, now facing the other:

-You have no idea how it is when you love a person you should want dead!

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

He had finally said it. He knew that the detective had earlier said that he liked him, but what if that had been just a trick?

-Light, do you really mean that?

The hazel-eyed man avoided the others gaze and shrugged:

-I got no more cards to play, if you want me dead, then go ahead.

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

-You know I said earlier that I like you?

-Yeah, so?

-I meant it. The detective used one of his hands to make the other look at him. Light looked with mixed feelings at the detective:

-Really? No tricks or back-up plans?

-Nothing. The black-eyed man leaned forward and kissed the other.

When L broke the kiss, they both smiled genuinely for the first time today.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Til I'm screaming for more._

-You know it won't be easy, right Ryuzaki?

-I know, but haven't you heard that love overcomes everything?

The workaholic chuckled:

-Didn't know that you were the romantic person.

-There is a lot you don't know about me, Light-chan.

Before the hazel-eyed man could protest about his new nickname, the

sugar-addicted man captured his lips in another kiss.

It was right then that Soichiro came back.

_Mama, papa_

_Forgive me

* * *

  
_

So, like it? Or dislike it? No flames thank you! if you don't like boyxboy, why did you read this story at all xD?

333 thanks to everybody who have read and faved this, hope the ending didn't dissapoint you!

Shadowie


End file.
